Into the Depths of Darkness
by TheMidnightWerewolf
Summary: I am bad at summaries, read to find out what's happening! T for graphic descriptions and
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys this is just a one-shot Perlia, in which Thalia saves Percy from insanity after Tartaraus. Please tell me if you want me to continue, I would do it happily.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a Black and Latino 15 year-old who writes online.**

**Percy's POV**

'_**Darkness**_

_**Darkness**_

_**Darkness'**_ this was all Perseus could think as he wandered the fragmented landscape that was his mindscape. He had aimlessly shambled around his mind for a year, unable to escape his prison.

What could cause the great hero of Olympus to be a stuck in his own mindscape? He went to Tartaraus. Simple as that, he went to the very place that gods and titans fear the most, the only place that could contain his grandfather Kronos. He had seen things… so many things, his eyes were clear to the heavy mist that could even sway the mind of some minor gods. He could see the tortured souls enduring the punishments they had earned in their time amongst the living. Annabeth, apparently, was not able to see through the strong enchantments, He watched, as she died a horrible death by flames and Cyclopes, he was unable to help.

'_**Useless, you were useless to save me, Seaweed brain. Why didn't you save me? Didn't you love me?**_

_**Why?**_

_**Why?**_

_**Why?'**_ "Why?" was the question he had constantly asked himself as the ghost of his blonde-haired beauty haunted him. Why had he been so powerless? Why could _HE_ see through the veil of mist, while she could not? Why did it have to be her? Why not him? Was she really haunting him, or was it his sense of loyalty and his hero complex getting to him?

The only time he managed to find the door that eventually led to the real world was when he heard her calling. "Her" was a certain daughter of Zeus, at first he wasn't too keen on leaving the safety of his prison, the one he had grown so used to…so comfortable. He was safe there, tormented…yes, but safe nonetheless. But, he always found that he was happy with his saving Grace. He walked around the mindscape still twisted and fragmented, but with a sense of reality as well. All of his friends were there, but they were…different, they were all to fake. Thalia was too sweet, Connor and Travis hated pranks, and Clarisse was in love with him. Annabeth was there too, her skin was charred and the flesh was ripped off of her left arm and her right leg, bit marks obvious on the bare bones. That always made him break down, but every time he broke down Thalia would bring him back to the real world. When they talked in the reality he learned that they burned Annabeth's shroud and Dionysus was visiting every day and working on his shattered Psyche. Apparently they were making leaps and bounds restoring his mind, within a year or two… not a long time considering he didn't have to go through a lifetime of torture. Always in his more lucid moments did he actually realize the severity of his condition, his body was thin and frail, his eyes sunken in and missing it's characteristic mirth, and his hair was like blackened straw. All in all, he looked like death warmed over, like a corpse after years in a casket, and he acknowledged this fact with a somber smile and was quick to joke about his appearance to his apparent love interest. He had no idea that the daughter of Zeus had quit the hunt to look after him, and spent every waking our tending to his catatonic body.

"_**Cold so cold**_

_**Why so cold?**_

_**Cold cold cold!**_

_**So lonely and cold."**_ Perseus thought as he walked around the barren landscape.

At least now there was some semblance of reality, it was no longer a disturbing alternate world. Now, the world was a dessert, he was slowly returning to the realm of reality.

"_**Didn't you love me?**_

_**Why Thalia, why not me?**_

_**She was a hunter, she will go back!**_

_**Come to me, we will be happy together.'**_ The pale visage of Annabeth's ghost whispered into his ear, he looked down and saw her dagger. The message was clear, kill yourself and we will be together again.

After minutes of thinking, pondering and going over his options, he looked up at the spectre.

"NO! The Annabeth I knew would never tell me to kill myself, you are NOT real. Leave me NOW!" Percy yelled, tears threatening to spill over.

'_**Fine, seaweed brain.**_

_**I will leave you, but your madness will not end there.**_

_**You will be tortured, until you can't tell mindscape from reality.**_

_**Love you.'**_ The figment of Percy's imagination stated in a sickly sweet tone as she disappeared.

Percy's eyes opened to see his raven-haired hunter, shaking him and screaming his name.

"Hey sparky." He murmured, his lips chapped and his mouth dry. Tears of joy streamed from both raven-haired teens' eyes. The daughter of Zeus pulled the frail boy into a bone-crushing hug that would rival that of Tyson's hugs.

Percy pulled back and tried to stand; with the aid of Thalia he managed to gat on his two wobbly legs and walk out of the big house. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust to the sudden harshness of the outside; several people looked to see the leader of CHB walk out of the big house, cheering after seeing their comatose leader.

"Attention half-bloods, I have awoken from my coma. I will bring forth a new age in Camp Half-Blood! I will lead us to prosperity, no longer will I sit by and allow demigods to go unnoticed by their parents. You shall be trained properly and we will have a strict regiment. After the losses at the battle of the Doors of Death, we need to refill our ranks. I am assuming control, and I think Chiron will agree to the terms. I am not going to be a dictator, but I WILL whip you ALL into shape!" Perseus announced, he looked to Chiron for confirmation that he would allow such a thing, to which the old centaur nodded. The campers began to cheer, there was a lack of residents in camp after the Giant war, he needed to refill their ranks and quickly, just in case.

**A/N: Soooooooooooooo whatcha guys/gals think? Please review what you think about it. Do you want me to continue this? Or do you want me to leave this as a one-shot**

**ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fast Forward

**A/N: SHOOP DA WHOOP! What's up guys, sorry it took so long for this update to come sooooo many complications. I won't be able to upload for a little while. Mainly because of school, work, and the fact that I'm moving in like a week or two. Ummmm... unlike my other story 'Elemental Wars', I will not be accepting OCs RIGHT NOW; so sorry to those who wanted to send in OCs for this story. I may use OCs later in the story, but otherwise the characters are gonna be canon and there will only be original characters. Onward with the story!**

**(Disclaimer) do I really need to say it?**

**No one's POV**

It had been 3 years since Percy woke up; he had mostly gotten back to good health. Mentally, he had made leaps and bounds; though he would never be the same Percy, he would certainly be a lot closer than before. He had been dating Thalia for almost the entirety of the 3 years, and this helped his recovery. He had trained under many styles of martial arts, Hades even allowed him into Elysium to learn Jeet Kune Do from Bruce Lee; the founder himself. Percy had become a master Martial Arts practitioner, time was slower in Elysium, and one hour in the real world was 2 weeks in Elysium.

Percy had begun the training the Greeks in every style he knew; most campers happily accepted the classes, the sons and daughters of Kratos took a shining to the combat training, their father being a god of war. Percy had dedicated himself, for the past 4 months, to Archery; he wasn't on par with his girlfriend or the Apollo campers, but he could shoot well enough. Over the past year, Thalia found out that she was pregnant with Percy's child **(not going into details with that, not gonna do smut in my stories.)**. Percy and Thalia's child was born a girl and she was now 2 months old, her name was Zoë Jackson. At first, Zeus wanted to kill Percy; what father wouldn't after their baby girl was "defiled" by a man. Zeus backed off when Percy put him in a rear naked choke and kept him there until he calmed down, after a minute of lack of blood flow Zeus backed of; albeit begrudgingly. After explaining that they had been dating for almost 3 years, he calmed down though still willing to kill Percy if he hurt her.

Percy was still slightly unstable; he had no room for humor anymore, except for when he was with his daughter. He loved his child with all of his heart; he would grab the sun and the moon for her and would steal the stars in the sky just to bring a smile to her tiny little face. When Thalia would bring Zoë over to the training area, during sword training Percy dropped everything and gave Clarisse. Thalia didn't like using their daughter, but it was the only way to get her boyfriend to relax and take a nap.

In the recent years, Percy had become more Roman-like; he was more militaristic, harsh, and stoic. He wasn't arrogant, but he was stony and made Artemis and Khione seem warm hearted-like Hestia. Due to his change in personalities, Percy's focus turned towards family and training; the campers were whipped into to shape within the first year of Percy's new no-nonsense regime. Capture the flag was more dangerous with the addition of monster obstacles, lava pits, and spiders (Malcolm was the one to come up with that.). The canoe lake was turned into an area where people over 18 were taught how to deal with waterboarding. If a new person walked in with no prior knowledge of the camp or mythology, they would think this was a CIA and FBI training facility. Campers were not just taught bladed weapons and primitive projectile weapons, they were also taught modern weapons; assault rifles, pistols, revolvers, etc., Percy excelled with sniper rifles and pistols. New training regiments were implemented, throwing knife training, hand-to-hand combat, close quarters combat, and guerilla warfare (to name a few.). Percy taught many of the classes, taking it upon himself to train the next generation of campers to be prepared for any war or conflict in general. Percy wasn't given the title, Commander in Chief, and no demigod disputed the fact that he was the only one who deserved the title. Thalia was the one who handled archery classes before bearing her first-born; now it was Frank teaching archery, and though he was not as skilled as Thalia Percy felt that the half-bloods needed to learn all forms of archery (roman included).

The common workout for the Greeks was 100 pushups, 200 jumping jacks, 95 sit-ups, and 4 laps around the camp (which was 4 miles in circumference.), if anyone made a mistake it was fifteen military push-ups** (A/N: Minus the 4 laps of 4 miles, this was my workout for fencing.)**. After the second year of being commander in chief, Percy was blessed by Thanatos and Hestia; Hestia blessed him first with the power of comfort, food, and pyro-kinesis, Thanatos blessed him with wings and his blessing had an unforeseen affect on Hestia's blessing. Now Percy had the ability to switch from normal fire to hell fire and Greek fire, it took him 4 months to master flying and 3 months o master the flames. After 2 more months he managed to master flying and using fir at the same time, his daughter seemingly inherited his pyro-kinesis as she coughed up some smoke one night, causing the young parents to panic profusely.

**Percy's POV**

I groggily looked at the clock on the nightstand, 0430… my usual wake up time. I tried to sit up but a mass of spiky black hair was on rested on my bare chest, I could feel my girlfriend's breaths brushing against my abs. I flicked the sleeping beauty's ear, eliciting a groan from the mother of my child. She looked up and glared half-heartedly.

"C'mon, babe, I have to get up; the campers need someone to train them, if Clarisse does they'll die." I said with my hoarse morning voice, she groaned again but shifted so I could slip out of bed. I threw on a white muscle shirt and a pair of blue boot cut jeans, before walking out of the room, I walked over to the crib next to the bed and looked down at the product of the many sleepless nights I shared with Thals. She was sleeping peacefully; she must have been having a good baby dream, due to her toothless grin that resembled my own. She was a perfect mix of Thalia and I; she had ocean green eyes, hair that was pitch black, she had Thals' button nose, and my mischievous grin that looked cuter without any teeth.

It had been a long three years; breaking her promise, the spectre continued to haunt my dreams. I was grateful that it was only my dreams and not reality, I don't think I could handle life if she haunted me in my dreams and in the daytime, the time I spend with my family. Life has been rocky, but I can feel it getting better; it wouldn't be long until he could sleep with only normal demigod dreams. I had become a leader, a beacon of hope in camp; I was their leader, their guru, and their elder. All decisions went through me; Chiron didn't mind the extra help, and Mr. D willingly helped after I had his sentence shortened (A little favor from my patron Hestia).

As I walked outside, I stretched my wings and took flight; this was still something odd for me, a son of Poseidon flying in the domain of Zeus and he could do nothing about it. Although strange for me, I relished the feeling of the sun on my wings; I flew to the big house and landed in the recently added bell tower. I checked my watch: 0500, this was 10 minutes extra sleep for the campers, today was a special day… capture the flag. I rang the bell, probably waking everyone in the state. People started walking out of the cabins, some stumbling, and walking to the bathrooms. The bathrooms were separated by age and gender, I made sure to stress that point. After 10 minutes everyone was wide awake and lined in1 5 straight lines of 13 each; since the second Gigantomachy, the camps have grown. In camp Jupiter there were about 200 able-bodied soldiers and 300 civilian reserves, and in CHB there were 196 able-bodied soldiers and almost 75 who were too young to see battle. Our young were trained and used as couriers and did whatever chores they could do to help when the adults and older children were busy with the rigorous training.

I walked down from the bell tower and ran down to the soldiers lined up perfectly, it was drilled into their heads by the end of the first year that u expected nothing more than their best. I paced back and forth in front of the Greek ranks.

"What do I expect of you?" I shouted/asked.

"The very best, Sir!" Was my response.

"And why do expect the very best?" I shouted.

"Because we ARE the very best, Sir!" The soldiers responded to me.

"Half of you go to the archery range for either Chiron or Thalia in archery class and the other half come with me to the arena!" I ordered.

I was proud of my soldiers, trained to think for themselves, but they followed logical orders. I have not turned them into mindless dogs, but they were now elite soldiers. I grabbed Riptide and led half of the army to the arena for sword training. I was no longer handicapped with only knowing Greek and Roman swordplay, I have begun to learn the Japanese way of the sword and French/Spanish fencing. I paired everyone up, not based by size because you have to be prepared to fight someone bigger or smaller than you. There was a perfectly even amount of people so I didn't have to pair up with anyone. I looked around at my students, my gaze stopped when it fell upon a girl with grey eyes and blonde princess curls…Annabeth.

**A/N: Hey, GUYS! NOT DEAD…yet. So sorry it took so long for me to update, got caught up reading two different stories by an AMZING author called ****Blackjackxx**** love her stories, Percy Jackson, Angel of Chaos and Broken (Not to be confused with Pluto's Daughter 11). Go check out her page she is an awesome writer and she built up my confidence with Elemental Wars.**

**ALSO, I was wondering if you guys preferred being called the wolves or the Pack. If not, then send in your ideas.**


End file.
